


Blush

by DefaultJane



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Multi, Open Relationships, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaultJane/pseuds/DefaultJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunnigan extends Helena an unexpected invitation. Surely it has to be a practical joke on the newbie agent. But then again, what if it’s not? Only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where or why this popped into my head, but since it’s here... This is the first time I’ve ever tried my hand at writing something as explicit as this, so be gentle. ;P Takes place shortly after the ending of RE6. And of course Shepard makes a cameo!
> 
> Standard disclaimer #1: everything Resident Evil belongs to Capcom&pals, the rest to yours truly.  
> Standard disclaimer #2: Well, what do you want from me, I wrote it in a day.  
> Standard disclaimer #3: I didn’t want to, I HAD to.

* * *

“Here’s your locker, the napping cot is in the back,” Leon began as he walked Helena through the locker room and introduced her to the other field agents present at the time.  
“You’ll get to know ‘em soon enough, you gotta make friends.”

“The one thing I’m bad at,” Helena smirked and Leon chuckled. He knew Helena was a tough one, stubborn and as reserved as they came, she didn’t make the best of first impressions... but once you got to know her, you found she was the most dedicated and loyal friend you could ask for.

“You are going to be counting on these people, and they’ll be counting you. There has to be mutual trust and respect.”  
“And how do I build that?” Helena inquired, her eyebrow quirking. It would take more than words and a few nice gestures now and then.

“The same way it’s been done since time began; you go out for drink after work and start talking shit until you know everyone and their pet’s name,” Leon chuckled and patted her shoulder a little.  
“Ah, well, that I can do,” Helena smiled.

“Great, see you at O’Connel’s later,” he said and headed out.

 

* * *

 

Leon had spent enough time in locker rooms to have become more than familiar with the figurative towel snapping and the lewd boasts some of the guys liked to make. He didn’t bother engaging much in those discussions. Most of the time he didn’t think he had anything to contribute... not because he didn’t have anything to share –his sex life was very much active-, but because he’d noticed his views on the matter differed greatly from what seemed to be the average view on the subject.

He doubted he was the only one, but he didn’t see a point in pretending and putting up a show. There were guys who loved women and then there were guys who loved fucking women. It didn’t sound like it, but there was pretty big difference between the two. Leon considered himself the former.

Listening to the guys who fell in the category of the latter was kind of boring. He didn’t really understand the arrogant selfishness he’d learned many of his friends seemed to consider somehow admirable. Sure, if you prefer doing a reverse cowgirl just so that you don’t have to look at your partner’s face, you’re entitled to do so. But that wasn’t what he wanted. For him, one of the best things about sex was being able to look at a woman, to see the pleasure on her face, the slight blush, the tiny frown, how she licked her lips when they grew dry from all the breathless moans, the way she smiled after coming and how in that one moment everything was perfect, even if it wouldn’t last forever. Knowing he was the reason for her pleasure was somewhat satisfying on its own. He took great pride in it actually, and couldn’t understand anyone who claimed they preferred a quick fuck to release their own tension and be done with it. As far as he was concerned, they were missing out on a wonderful experience.

Besides, being able to say that every woman he slept with was always left more than satisfied, and genuinely mean it, was a nice compliment to his ego. That was the difference between grown men and selfish boys.

“Harder,” she demanded breathlessly and he complied. Leon held onto her hips tightly when she leaned over him, biting into his shoulder when he picked up the pace, ignoring the burning sensation of his muscles tiring as he added bit more speed and force.

Her back bent and her breaths became short and uncontrolled, dissolving into moans as her body tensed up. Leon grunted, unable to hold back when he felt the slick, velvety muscles constrict around him as she came. He buried himself into her with one more forceful thrust, the built up pressure releasing in a blissful burst, washing away every little thing that had troubled him prior to the act.

“Fuck,” he breathed heavily, slumping against the mattress. Once the aftershocks ceased, she moved aside, leaving behind a wet smear of their combined bodily fluids onto where she’d straddled him.  
“I don’t know how the hell you do that... or what you even do exactly, but fuck, that’s... fucking amazing,” he murmured sleepily.  
“It’s a gift,” she smirked shrugging one shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom to shower. Leon had dozed off and snapped awake a few moments later just as she was about to leave.

“Hunnigan!”  
“What?”

“Glasses,” he smirked, nodding toward the item in question, still on his nightstand.  
“I don’t understand how I keep forgetting them,” she muttered as she grabbed the glasses and put them on.

“I’m beginning to think you’re doing it on purpose, trying to sneakily move in,” he taunted.  
“In your dreams, agent Kennedy, you know I’m just using you for your body,” she laughed.  
“Well, in all honesty, my body likes being used by you,” he admitted. She didn’t comment, just offered a smile and a quirked eyebrow.

The fact that they occasionally slept together wasn’t exactly a secret, but it had never been confirmed either. Those who were inclined to engage in idle gossip enjoyed their field day with the story for a while, then forgot about it. Nothing in the way Leon and Hunnigan interacted professionally implied there was anything more going on, so the stories were soon considered ancient history, replaced by titillating pieces of juicy gossip about agents who couldn’t pull off what Leon and Hunnigan did, and ended up having their personal life tangled with their professional life. How could they have managed it, they were going about it the wrong way.

The secret to love without complications galore was not being in love. Hunnigan admitted she felt a certain amount of affection toward Leon, and the feeling was mutual, but it wasn’t romantic. There was trust and respect mottled with the occasional bout of lust, but no jealosy, no demands. Hunnigan had a very strict set of rules regarding the arrangement, and as long as neither one of them broke any of them, things went as smoothly as they always had.

 _I will kiss you, I’ll cuddle you, I’ll make love to you and I’ll downright fuck you, but I will never be_ in _love with you, I won’t be your girlfriend, I won’t make you breakfast and call you “honey”, I will never get jealous and I won’t tolerate any jealosy and the drama that comes with it from you either. I will not talk about what happens in our bedroom at work, if someone figures it out, I won’t confirm or deny. I won’t mix my personal life with my professional life. When I’m in bed with you, I’ll happily be Inge or Iggy or whatever ridiculous nickname you’ll eventually come up with, when I’m at work with you, I’m agent Hunnigan. We both will have one obligation to each other and is to get tested regularly, other than that, no demands, we’re free to come and go as we please, we are certainly not monogamous, and we are definitely not a couple._

That was what Leon playfully referred to as “The Talk”. He’d gladly agreed, and admittedly he appreciated Hunnigan’s frankness.

“Hey, you gonna be at the bar later? It’s Helena’s first official day and we were gonna have a few drinks,” he then asked, once again interrupting her just as she was about to exit.  
“Maybe. Either way, don’t get her too drunk, I need you both functional and on the field the day after,” she grinned.

“We won’t misbehave,” he promised sheepishly and she chuckled.  
“See you later,” she waved a goodbye and left.

 

* * *

 

Helena sat at the table with her new co-workers and listened to their chatter. She didn’t really feel like she had much to contribute, the others were kind of in their own bubble, repeating catch phrases from comedy shows Helena didn’t know, laughing at inside jokes, forgetting that the newbie couldn’t have known why that was funny. She understood they weren’t intentionally excluding her, but she also didn’t want to be the girl who sat there, needing to have all the jokes explained to her. She figured she’d get there eventually. Regardless, she was relieved to see Leon enter the bar. A familiar face at last. She excused herself to go get another drink to catch up with him at the bar.

“You’re late,” she teased him, knowing they hadn’t agreed on a specific time to meet up.  
“Sorry, I was, uh, a bit tied up,” he smirked and ordered a pint of beer, “How was your first day?” he then inquired.

“It’s been good, everyone’s real nice, I think I’ll eventually manage to make friends. Been just watching from the sidelines for now,” Helena said, nodding her head a little.  
“Anyone gives you any trouble, you tell me and I’ll beat ‘em up,” Leon then said like a protective big brother, and she laughed softly.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” she said and turned her attention toward the door when she saw Hunnigan enter. She hadn’t expected her to show up. Based on what little she’d heard, Hunnigan wasn’t often seen outside her “lair”, as people had affectionately nicknamed her post as. Hunnigan was a bit of a mystery woman. Helena had interacted with her prior to her transfer when Hunnigan had interviewed her in the first place and then when Helena had been assigned to the Secret Service, Hunnigan had been the intelligence liaison for her team. But outside from that, she didn’t know much, and apparently neither did anyone else. One of the agents had mentioned over hearing Hunnigan once tell her mother to stop calling her at work and bothering her with trying to set her up on a date with someone, but that didn’t really say much. Well, other than imply that she was single and apparently preferred to stay that way.

“You and Hunnigan go way back, right?” Helena then inquired and Leon nodded, assuming someone had brought up their “torrid affair” when discussing office gossip.  
“We’ve known each other for... ten years or so, give or take a few months,” he shrugged.

“So... what’s she like? Outside the office, I mean.”  
“Why do you ask?” he grinned.

“Well, she’s a vital part of the team, but no one knows anything about her, I’m just curious,” Helena offered as she watched Hunnigan pause by director Shepard’s table and chat with him about something, looking unnecessarily serious considering their location. He was nodding at her words, gesturing a little with his hands and finally dissolved into a smile which she responded to.

“She’s thirty-three, from New York, has a fat orange cat named...”  
“Garfield?” Helena interjected and Leon chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, Popcorn. Comes from a wealthy family, quarter French from her mother’s side I believe... and she fucks like a wild cat.”  
“Excuse me?” Helena’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She was certain she hadn’t heard that right. When Leon just nodded, she believed he was joking.

“Very funny,” she rolled her eyes and Leon smirked, pulled aside the collar of shirt and revealed a batch of fresh scratches and bites on his shoulder and neck, the trail leading further down his chest, covered by the fabric of his shirt.

“Ingrid Hunnigan, our Field Operations Support agent... who looks like an innocent Sunday school teacher... did that to you? How gullible do you think I am,” she narrowed her eyes at him and he burst out laughing. He couldn’t really blame her for having doubts, Hunnigan certainly didn’t look like the type. Not to mention that this was Helena’s first official day on the job, she was probably thinking he was trying to pull a prank on her as some kind of an initiation ritual.

“Oh, yeah. We’ve been doing it more or less for... seven years now. It started off kind of accidentally really, she asked me to be her date to her sister’s wedding so that she wouldn’t have to listen to her parents go on about how she should settle down... and when we got to the hotel room afterward, one thing led to another,” he shrugged. She stared at him, expecting him to start laughing at his own joke and make a comment about how he’d had her fooled, but he didn’t do that.

“Oh,” Helena commented finally, “I didn’t know you two were together... So, does she know about your obsession with Ada Wong?” she taunted then.  
“We’re not together,” Leon denied, shaking his head a little, not commenting on his alleged obsession.

“But you just said...” Helena frowned. His extensive knowledge of Hunnigan’s background certainly suggested otherwise. Of course, a decade was a long time to get to know someone, especially if you really had shared a bed with them on a regular basis for the majority of that time.

“She’s just using me for my body,” Leon grinned as Hunnigan walked up to them.  
“I see you’re already engaging in office gossip like a pro,” Hunnigan teased and smirked at Helena.

“I’m not! It’s... I’m...”

“Don’t worry, what Leon and I do is not a secret,” Hunnigan dismissed and ordered a Manhattan, “I wasn’t expecting it to be a hot topic these days, though.”  
“Actually, the hot topic was director Shepard’s horrid dancing,” Helena muttered awkwardly.

“Oh, yes, it’s almost the 4th of July, you’ll get to see it in person if you come to the office party,” Hunnigan chuckled and took a sip of her drink.  
“Well, um.. I’m gonna head back and... try to make friends,” Helena excused herself, grabbed her beer and headed back to the table.

“I’m pretty sure she thinks we’re pulling her leg,” Leon smiled as he watched her go.  
“I’m sure the others will vouch for our story soon enough,” Hunnigan laughed softly.

 

* * *

 

July 4th, five a.m.

Hunnigan entered the gym that was a part of the training facilities located at the basement floor of the D.S.O. headquarters. She was usually the only one there at five in the morning, but today was an exception.

“Morning,” she greeted Helena Harper who was hugging a heavy plate against her chest, busy performing incline sit-ups, her movements slow, controlled and smooth, making the act look deceptionally easy.  
“Hey,” the young agent huffed a response.

Hunnigan stepped on the treadmill, proceeding with her daily run, but as she did, she kept her eye on Helena, staring at the young woman through the mirrors. The slight blush coloring her cheeks, the thin sheet of sweat on her pale skin, the way she ground her teeth together when she moved the heavy weights.

 _She is... exquisite and rough around the edges at the same time. I like that,_ Hunnigan mused silently, smiling a little.

Helena went on about her workout routine, completely unaware of being admired at a distance. When Hunnigan was done with her run and entered the locker room, Helena was already getting dressed after having showered. The young woman hissed at the pain in her shoulder and pressed her palm against it as she raised her arm up and stretched a little.

“You okay?” Hunnigan inquired, sat down and kicked her shoes off.  
“Yeah, it’s just... a pretty fresh injury,” Helena mumbled.  
“Need an ice pack or a massage or something?” Hunnigan asked then.

“I’m not sure if it would help, it’s a... puncture wound, I think I’ve just done too much too quickly,” Helena answered, glancing at the fresh scar on her right shoulder. It hadn’t initially hurt almost at all, she’d managed to get through almost drowning, survived a plane crash and fought through hordes of zombies and other mutated freaks even with the fresh wound. She supposed all that was finally catching up to her and taking its toll.

Hunnigan merely nodded, finished her water and undressed, not pushing it or asking any further details of how Helena had gotten her wound. Considering everything that had gone on lately, it didn’t take a genius to connect the dots really.

“You gonna stay for the party after the so-called ‘training day’?” Hunnigan then changed the subject, tossing her sweaty shirt and bra aside before pushing her sweats and underwear down. Training day was a fancy way of saying the staff would spend a few hours in the morning listening to a motivational speaker preach about team work, break for lunch, mingle, dinner, and then... open bar. Sitting through the motivational speeches was mandatory, staying to get wasted with your co-workers optional.

“Uh, yeah,” Helena nodded, taking a moment to glance over Hunnigan’s nude figure, silently appreciating the curve of her hips, the firm thighs and the somewhat small, but perky breasts.  
“Great. Oh, and if Shepard starts dancing... don’t encourage him,” Hunnigan chuckled, either unaware of the look she was receiving or not minding it. Probably the latter, Helena knew she was blatantly staring.

“I’ve heard so many things about his dancing that I’m actually looking forward to seeing it,” Helena responded and Hunnigan laughed softly.  
“You say that now, but you’re making a huge mistake,” she said and headed into the shower.

 

* * *

 

Stevie Nicks’s “Stand back” was playing and Helena finally understood what everyone had been talking about. Director Shepard was occupying the dance floor, managing to keep up with the rhythm better than the average, but honestly, his moves were... well, not as bad as Helena had expected really, but they were kind of... vintage... and oddly feminine considering he was a six foot five man who looked like the definition of masculinity.

“Having fun?” Hunnigan inquired as she circled to stand next to Helena.  
“No,” the younger woman responded bluntly and Hunnigan laughed.

“Yeah, the forced social interaction and bonding after spending a day listening to ‘inspirational’ speeches in an auditorioum doesn’t get fun until you get hammered,” she said sympathetically.  
“I’m worried that if I get drunk, I’ll do something embarrassing.”

“Look at him,” Hunnigan said, nodding toward the director, “You could dance topless on the bar and his dancing would still be the only thing anyone would talk about afterward.”  
“So, what happens here, stays here?” Helena grinned.

“Pretty much. Trust me, everyone’s gonna be busy feeling embarrassed by their own drunken misadventures to worry about what you did,” Hunnigan smiled, touched Helena’s forearm softly and left to mingle with the other officers occupying the hotel’s bar they’d reserved for the event.

Helena remained at her spot, slowly sipping her drink and watching the others. After a long moment of doing that, she realized that she was actively looking for Hunnigan in the crowd as the woman moved around the room, chatting with people, as elegant and professional as always, only instead of wearing her trademark suit, she was dressed in a navy blue strapless dress that hugged her figure, complimenting just the right places.

 _I never realized how tall she is,_ Helena mused. Admittedly, some of her height was undoubtedly the result of wearing high heels, but even without them she had to be bordering on five foot nine.

 _Of course, why would I have known, I’ve usually seen her sitting at her desk. Well, aside from her and Leon coming to meet me at the cemetery... and at the bar the other night... and at the gym this morning, but during those times, I was a bit preoccupied with everything else if I’m honest,_ Helena then thought and finished her drink, heading to get another one.

Once at the bar, she paused to glance at Leon and Hunnigan. She was saying something to him and reached to touch his cheek briefly, shaking her head and he offered her a smile and a salute. Helena wondered what had been said, then tried to imagine the two of them in bed. It was kind of difficult at first, but then again, they did look kinda good together. Actually, the longer she thought about it, the better they looked together. Well, frankly, they were both surrounded by their own aura of elegance and style, they would’ve looked good individually or with anyone else.

Hunnigan noticed her stare and smiled at her. Helena felt herself blush a little after getting caught staring. Hunnigan turned to say something to Leon, touching his arm as she excused herself.

 

* * *

 

“Leon, shave.”  
“What, why?”

“Feel that,” Hunnigan said and reached to scratch his stubbly cheek and he mimicked her gesture.  
“Now, imagine that tearing into your face. Shave before coming over later, I don’t want to have a rash from your stubble,” she repeated her order in a murmur audible only to them.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said dutifully and saluted her, grinning a little at the implication. Hunnigan noticed Helena and smiled at her before excusing herself, abandoning Leon and leaving him to listen to the director give an unnecessarily detailed explanation on how he cares for his exotic fish.

“It’s almost time for the fireworks,” Hunnigan said to Helena when she reached the younger woman.  
“Ah, yeah. Never really cared much for those. Literally blowing money away,” Helena shrugged and Hunnigan chuckled.

“Well, I see your point. Wanna sneak out to the roof deck for a smoke before everyone else gets there to watch the fireworks though?” she asked and Helena’s eyebrow quirked.  
“I didn’t know you smoke.”

“I don’t regularly. Which is why I’m hoping you do and that I can bum a smoke from you,” Hunnigan grinned.  
“Well, you’re in luck,” Helena smiled and followed Hunnigan to the roof deck.

The air was humid and warm, but thankfully the soft breeze pushing past at the top of the high building was moving the air, making it easier to breathe. Helena offered Hunnigan a cigarette and lit it for her, swallowing hard as the other woman gently gripped her wrist as she lit the cigarette.

“Thanks,” Hunnigan then said, looking into Helena’s eyes for a lot longer than was actually necessary before tilting her head back a little and exhaling deeply.  
“You’re welcome,” Helena managed, lit her own cigarette then and leaned her forearms against the railing, staring at the city lights extending in the horizon.

“What are your plans after the fireworks?” Hunnigan inquired.  
“I’ll probably just head home rather than make a fool of myself at the after party,” Helena chuckled.

“Well, that’s a shame.”  
“What, that I won’t be embarrassing myself?” Helena quirked an eyebrow and Hunnigan smiled.

“No, that you’re leaving early,” she said. Helena turned to face her.  
“Why, did you have something in mind?” she inquired and Hunnigan shrugged one shoulder a little, took one more drag of the cigarette and put it out then.

“If you change your mind about an after party, feel free to come over after the fireworks,” she said, her voice merely a husky murmur as she took Helena’s hand into her own and pressed something into her palm, wrapping Helena’s fingers around the item before turning and heading back inside against the tide of people flooding to the roof deck to watch the fireworks. Helena slowly unwrapped her fingers from around the item. It was a keycard, apparently to Hunnigan’s room.

“Oh, boy,” Helena whispered.

 

* * *

 

Helena stood in the hallway, listening to the distant pops and crackles of the fireworks going off. She stared at the door and weighed the keycard in her hand, chewing on her lower lip as she contemplated on the invitation.

_Okay, maybe it’s a practical joke. A prank on the newbie. I go in, we all have a laugh about how they got me good, and we go about our business. Then again... what if it’s not?_

“One way to find out,” she murmured softly and raised her hand to knock on the door.

“Come in,” Hunnigan called out and Helena slipped the key into the lock, hesitated with her hand on the handle for a moment before pushing the door open, half expecting to be greeted by a group of agents yelling something like “surprise” or whatever it is that you would say in a situation like that. When she entered however, the only person she could see was Hunnigan... and finally, through a reflection in the mirror at the back of the room, Leon. He was in the bathroom, shaving. Helena quirked an eyebrow at that, but didn’t comment.

“I guess I’m a little early,” she finally managed.  
“Your timing is impeccable. Unzip me?” Hunnigan requested, turning to face away from Helena and indicated at the zipper in the back of the dress she was wearing.

“Sure,” Helena muttered and complied, trying not to stare too much when Hunnigan shrugged the dress off and went to hang it in the closet.  
“Do you want a drink? I’m having a drink,” Hunnigan then said, moving toward the tray by the bed and picking up a bottle and a glass.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Helena said awkwardly as she watched Hunnigan move across the room, still wearing nothing but her underwear.  
“Hey,” Leon greeted as he exited the bathroom, running his hand over his freshly shaven chin.

“Hi,” Helena nodded, accepted the drink from Hunnigan and downed it in a single gulp. He chuckled at that as he threw himself onto the bed. Helena looked like she couldn’t decide what to make of the situation. It was no wonder considering she felt like she’d just arrived at a dinner party where she would be served as the main course.

“Are you as terrified as you look?” Hunnigan inquired then.  
“I honestly don’t know,” Helena chuckled awkwardly. She was nervous and excited, somewhat worried about what exactly it was that Hunnigan had invited her over for, but mostly she was intrigued.

“You don’t have to be worried, I don’t bite,” Hunnigan said and Helena quirked an eyebrow.  
“Now I know you’re lying, I’ve seen what you did to Leon,” she smirked and they both laughed softly.

“All right, let me rephrase... I don’t necessarily bite,” she corrected and stepped to Helena. She put her hands on Helena’s hips, slowly sliding them up along her sides, giving Helena time to tell her to stop if she didn’t want to do this. Instead of objecting, Helena closed her eyes and eased into the touch, exhaling sharply through her nose at the feel of Hunnigan’s thumbs brush the sides of her breasts as her hands traveled higher.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hunnigan whispered into her ear, her hands sliding effortlessly over to Helena’s back, her fingernails raking across the skin through the fabric of her shirt.  
“No,” Helena breathed, tilting her head to the side a little, offering Hunnigan full access to her neck. She accepted the invitation, leaving behind a trail of open-mouthed kisses and flicks of her tongue as she made her way down along the side of Helena’s neck and to her shoulder, crossing to the collarbones visible from underneath the opened top buttons of Helena’s shirt. She brought her hands up to undo the rest of them and slipped her fingertips underneath the fabric before pushing it off of Helena’s shoulders.

Hunnigan leaned to kiss Helena’s lips softly at first, then hungrily, wanting to taste more of her breath and feel more of her mouth, and Helena melted into it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt quite as excited and aroused as she did now when Hunnigan proceeded to undress her and then tugged her gently toward the bed. For a moment, Helena had forgotten Leon was there –she was sure he wouldn’t appreciate knowing that. His presence wasn’t a bad thing, but she wasn’t sure how exactly this would work. She’d never had a threesome before. Frankly, she’d never wanted to really either. She’d heard they were over rated.

“It’s okay, we’re not gonna hurt you... and if you change your mind, just say the word and we’ll stop,” Hunnigan promised softly as if having sensed her hesitation. Helena nodded and surrendered into another soft but demanding kiss from the other woman as they settled to lie on the bed. Helena tensed up at the sudden sensation of Leon’s hand moving to rest on her hip as he lay on his side behind her, and the feeling of his lips planting soft kisses onto the back of her neck. She’d been surprised by the touch at first, then by the realization of how good it felt. While his touch was gentle, it was also harder in a way. His skin was tougher and his body more solid muscle than feminine softness.

Leon slipped his hand higher as he trailed his lips lower, his palm gently cupping her breast as he kissed along the side of her shoulder blade and pulled her tightly against himself, teasing her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Helena moaned softly into the kiss she was sharing with Hunnigan and reached to tangle her fingers into Hunnigan’s hair, desperately needing something to hold onto. Hunnigan gripped the back of Helena’s knee and moved to rest the younger woman’s leg on her own hip before sliding her hand back up along the outer side of Helena’s thigh, across the hip bone and to circle her navel slowly. She paused there for a moment, giving Helena a chance to say something if she’d changed her mind. When the younger woman did no such thing but instead nudged herself closer to Hunnigan to silently encourage her, she indulged her. Hunnigan trailed her hand lower, stroking her fingers across the soft skin lightly for a moment before adding more pressure, smiling and letting out an approving hum at the wetness that greeted her when her fingertip slid deeper, teasing Helena’s entrance.

“Do you want to switch positions?” Hunnigan then asked and it took Helena a moment to understand the question and its relevance. She thought about it for a moment, rocked her hips slowly against Leon’s erection pressing against her buttock firmly, and Hunnigan’s hand that was still teasing her and spreading the wetness her skillful fingertips coaxed from her effortlessly.

“No,” she answered and Hunnigan’s fingers were replaced with Leon’s as he reached to softly map his way before guiding himself in and proceeding to bury his thick length into her slick and tight warmth.

Helena let out a surprised breath at the pleasurable burn she felt when he pushed into her, stretching her. After a couple of slow strokes the feeling passed and was replaced with only the pleasure of being filled by him and having Hunnigan’s fingers rub firmly but gently in a circular motion over her clit in flawless sync with his strokes.

 _They’ve done this before,_ Helena thought when she realized how well the two of them worked together, picking up silent cues from each other. Or, to be more precise, Hunnigan seemed to be the one in charge, deciding who went where and did what. Helena had never considered herself the type to play the second (or the third in this case, she supposed) fiddle, she was more used to taking charge herself, but she had to admit that she was beginning to see the appeal of letting someone else lead the way.

Helena had lost track of time long ago and couldn’t say how long she’d been there, overwhelmed by the sensation of Leon taking her from behind, Hunnigan’s fingers on her clit, her mouth on Helena’s. She moaned into the kiss, clinging onto Hunnigan with an almost desperate need to hold onto someone. She didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary. Then, they stopped. Helena was about to question it when Hunnigan silenced her with another kiss, moved to lean over her as Leon sat up and reached to run his hand over Hunnigan’s back as the woman slid her tongue from Helena’s lips to her chin and down along her neck.

Helena pushed herself higher on the bed to make more room when she caught on and saw where this was going. Hunnigan settled to lie down on her belly, wrapping her arms around Helena’s thighs and kissing the insides of them, making her way between Helena’s legs at a torturously slow pace. Leon moved to straddle Hunnigan’s calves, gripped her hips firmly and pulled them up and off the mattress. He took a moment to run his hands over her buttocks in a slow, appreciative caress as he leaned his body to the side a little, pausing to watch Hunnigan ease two fingers inside Helena and curl them, rubbing the younger woman’s clit with her thumb at the same time. Judging from the way Helena’s hips bucked, Hunnigan had discovered that sensitive spot on her inner wall. That gave him an idea.

He guided himself in, taking a moment to adjust his position until he knew he’d gotten it right; even if Hunnigan managed to keep from moaning at the sensation, the way she involuntarily tightened around his shaft betrayed her. He pushed against the spot firmly for a few moments before slowly pulling all the way out and thrusting into her again, letting out a breath at the feel of her smooth inner muscles clinging onto him as he moved back and forth.

Leon leaned to rest his weight on his left arm, burying his face into the back of Hunnigan’s neck and flicking his tongue out to taste the saltiness of her skin as he reached his right hand around and between her legs. Hunnigan undulated underneath him, easing into his rhythm as he thrust into her and let his fingers rub a firm circle over her clit.

Helena glanced down and Hunnigan looked back up her across the younger woman’s abdomen and heaving chest. She smiled at her before dipping her head down, pressing her fingertips firmly against Helena’s front wall and replaced her thumb with her tongue, flattening it against Helena’s clit, slowly easing all three of them into the same rhythm.

Helena felt herself heading toward the edge fast. The combination of feeling Hunnigan between her legs and seeing her there, with Leon... it was too much. It was too new, too unfamiliar, too exciting. She tried holding back, prolonging the inevitable, but couldn’t, she was already unraveling, shattering and melting at the same time as her body tensed and relaxed when the pressure released in a tidal wave of pleasure. That started a chain reaction of sorts.

Watching her come –her face blush, her hips buck, her chest heave- was too much for Leon, who’d been balancing on the edge for a while now. He removed his hand from between Hunnigan’s legs to be able to grip her hips firmly. Hunnigan unwrapped her arm from around Helena’s thigh and reached down between herself and the mattress, taking over for Leon’s fingers, her other hand still between Helena’s legs, easing the younger woman back and enjoying the feel of her aftershocks pulsing around her fingers. Leon thrust into Hunnigan hard, pounding against her front wall and grunted when she squeezed around his length as she seized up underneath him, dissolving into shudders when the warm flood of him spilled into her.

After a few breathless moments he slowly shifted to lie on his back on the bed, extending his arms the sides, offering the women sharing the bed with him sweetheart’s cradles to snuggle into. They accepted the invitation, settling to rest against him as he began drifting off to sleep. Hunnigan smiled at Helena over his chest, reaching to gently stroke her cheek with her fingers. Helena returned the smile, gripped Hunnigan’s wrist and turned to softly kiss her palm before entwining her fingers with Hunnigan’s, holding her hand and resting them over Leon’s abdomen.

As she laid there in the warm comfort of the two people she knew she could trust her life with, she found herself genuinely relaxed and satisfied for the first time in months.

 _Totally worth skipping out on the fireworks,_ she thought and closed her eyes, still holding onto Hunnigan’s hand, resting her head on Leon’s chest and feeling his protective arm around her shoulders. She fell asleep and for the first time in weeks, her slumber was peaceful, undisturbed by bad dreams or regrets, she was simply calm, feeling safe and sound in her lovers’ arms.

* * *

 


End file.
